A Watery Grave
by StrawberryLady81
Summary: Celestina Fremont is a transfer student from France. While burdened by a dreadful past, she moves on to find new pleasures in Japan. The blondie has a typical life of a student, joining clubs, fighting over guys, making friends, and stressing over grades.


**I liked Free!'s ending a lot so idk, i decided to write a fanfic c:**

**A W G**

* * *

I didn't like it. Leaving France and all that, just to go to Japan. Japan was such a disheveled place, I've visited there before. There were barely any trees, nothing, just huge buildings and grey skies, that's all I've seen in that country, I don't understand why father likes it there so much. But we were moving, and there was no stopping my father's decisions.

We had left Paris and arrived in Osaka, a city in Japan. We weren't living in the central area, where all the tall buildings were, but more out into the country side, with traditional and historic Japanese houses. Our new house was amazing, wooden floors, thin-paper walls, and sliding doors. But I can't help but wonder why we didn't choose to live in the city, where my father works, now he must take a 1 hour drive to get to work.

My new room was decorated nicely, cherry blossom designs everywhere, even the string of lights hanging on my bulletin board were shaped like the petite pink flowers. It was nice, but it just didn't feel like home. _It'll slowly feel like home. _It's what I tell myself every time I climb into bed, wondering what my friends in France were doing.

It was the start of a new school year, I wasn't so sure I'd be happy at this new school. Sakuragi Gakuen. A fancy name, probably not as good as the private school back in France though. I still don't understand why mother had enrolled me at a sports and arts school, especially when I had given up on sports.

As I walked to school in my brand new uniform, which consisted of a checkered skirt, a blazer, and a striped tie, I was deep in my thoughts. School here isn't as different as I thought it would be, other than a new language. But my mother was Japanese, so luckily, I understood everything and could speak fluently. In a flash, weeks had past, and I only made one friend, an odd one too. Her name is Fuyuki Saito. She really seems nice, but she can be socially awkward a lot, it's hard to bring her to social events. But even so, she was a transfer student from America, I felt like I had so much in common with her, that immediately, I felt like I could tell her everything.

Soon, the day came, to choose which club I joined. I was set out for the photography club, but my parents thought otherwise. They wanted me to try something sporty.

* * *

At the dinner table, we sat in a japanese fashion, our legs tucked under ourselves. I wasn't quite used to this tradition yet, but the food was great, so I didn't really mind.

"Celestina, you should try the swimming club! You nearly made it into the finals in France right?" Mother suggested when I had brought up the topic about clubs.

"I think you should just join a reading club, you need to be successful." Father muttered as he ate some salmon coated in some tasty sauce.

"I'm joining the photography club." I muttered as I shoveled some rice into my mouth as delicately as I could, but I bet I still looked like som hungry scavenger.

"That would be a waste of your talent, Sweetie!" Mother retorted, the sound of chopsticks clanking against glass bowls immediately filled my ears as my father started eating once more.

I ignored my mother, not wanting to ever get close to a pool again, "I don't want to." I said stubbornly.

"It's her choice." Father said, directing what he had just said at mother, not even looking up from his dinner.

* * *

And so, the next morning, there were clubs advertising themselves all over the courtyard. Fuyuki and I were strolling around the tables, looking at all the signs, but we both already knew what we wanted.

"Basketball Club! Sign up!"

"Art club!" a feminine voice screamed.

"That's my call." My blue-haired friend said and waved goodbye, soon she had disappeared into the crowds and made way towards the art club.

I was alone once more.

"Hey! You there! You have the perfect body to be an awesome swimmer, join us!" A rough voice called out behind me.

I spun around, and realized that his words were directed towards me.

"M-Me? Uhmm.. No thank you!" I rushed, feeling flustered, because I knew I was built like a swimmer, it felt bad to turn the swimming club down.

I hurried away, towards the photography club booth. I snatched a copy of the sign-up sheet and quickly filled in my name.

"Are you sure you're not joining?" A quiet voice said from behind me.

I turned around and noticed that he was holding swim team flyers.

"I-I'm sorry!" I bowed and quickly scurried away.

* * *

I sat in home room, my chin resting on my hand as I stared out the window. It was such a nice day, it would be great for swimming. I had my swimming equipment with me anyways, so why not swim? It wasn't like the swim club members would be there, right..? I would just have to bet on my luck.

I ran out of the classroom, to my locker, grabbed my swimsuit and immediately ran all the way to the school pool.

As quick as I could, I changed into my swimsuit in the locker room and raced out towards the pool, seeing the blue water that reflected sunlight warmed my heart. After a while of stretching, I dived into the pool and floated on my back, staring up at the blue sky, wondering how my french friends were doing, maybe they had forgotten me already.

"Oi you! What are you doing, out of the pool!" a voice screamed at me.


End file.
